A cartridge casing in which a fin or wing-stabilized projectile is mounted is known and is described in German Pat. No. 10 13 202. In this cartridge casing of the state of the art the projectile body is joined to the casing bottom until firing via a comparatively long ignition pipe. An ignition charge mounted at the tail of the projectile is initiated via this long ignition pipe. Long ignition pipes are also used with sabot-ammunition, in particular, for the uniform ignition of loose powder charges. Such long ignition pipes have, however, the drawback that within the same casing length, the length and thereby the target-effective mass of the projectile is limited by the ignition pipe.